Curiosity(Stein x Spirit)
by SweetBebyBurd
Summary: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star join together to find out why Professor Stein was late to teach the class.
1. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Stop

The chapter of this story contains: minimum swearing

Curiosity Ch. 1

At the DWMA academy; 8:45 am, Black Star and Soul spent half an hour playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who will fight Death the kid first.

Black Star marked a line, keeping score as he pointed out "Ok Soul, we're at 34 and the last point goes to who fights Kid first."

Soul questioned "When one of us win, which one of us is gonna piss off the dude?" He placed his left elbow on his desk as he rested his chin on his left hand "It's not like he has a grudge against us."

"Not a problem. Remember when I a piece of the decoration from the school."

The snow-colored haired teenage boy stroked his chin, putting his memories together "Yeah… I remember."

Meanwhile, Maka, seemingly without any regard as she read her book, was in her thoughts 'Why would those two fight Kid? They fought him before and it didn't end well.'

She closed her book and put it in her bag and looked at the time on her right wristwatch 'Stein would never be late.'

She looked to the left over to her semi-serious fighting partner "Hey Soul?"

It caught the shark-toothed teen's attention "Hm?"

Where do you think Professor Stein is?"

Before Soul answered, he gave a short glance at the front classroom door "If I had to guess, it would be when we least expect it."

Black Star interrupted as he raised his forearm in a 45 degree angle "Soul, you ready to settle the score," he smirked "Or are you afraid you'll lose to this invincibility?"

Soul scoffed as he repeated after the cocky blue-haired meister, preparing his move "Tch. You wish." He returned a grin of determination before boys ball their hands into a fist as they threw them down in sync with their loud chant "Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOO-!"

The door knob wiggled before the bromantic teens could finish their child-like battle, throwing them out of their focus.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: I apologize for leaving this on a cliff hanger, I'll make up for it later. If theirs any mistakes, I will fix them in a jiffy. Also, there will be more characters in the next chapter.


	2. A false revealed secret

Warning, this chapter contains: neck marks

Curiosity (Stein x Spirit) Ch. 2

The door swung open; the sound of the door slammed against the wall and echoed through the entire classroom. The person who slammed the door open was Professor Stein; he struggled to keep his eyelids lifted as if they were carrying a pair of 30 pound mini hand weights, his face was drenched in sweat, dripping from his forehead to his jawline and his cheeks were flushed pink. All of the students to turn to the exhausted teacher as Soul visually scanned the Professor's body. Other than his pink-blushed face, he noticed the man had a bite mark on each side of his neck. 2 hours of class have passed and it was one minute until dismissal, Professor Stein written down the last of the notes on the board as he informed "Okay class, remember to write this down."

His voice barely audible and his tone lacked energy as the tired man sat on his chair trying to keep his head up; he felt as if he could pass out at any moment.

"These are the notes for the exam 'Madonna of the Tra-AHH'."

He let out a yawn before eyes closed and his face fell over with a thud onto the desk with his arms covering his head before a sound of snoring sounded from his throat. The entire class let out a confused "Huh?"

Soul asked in a low voice "Maka, what'd you think he said?"

"I think he said 'Madonna of the Trail'."

"Thanks. I'm gonna check if our teacher's okay."

Soul stood up from his chair and casually walked toward the front of the classroom, approaching the professor.

Dr. Stein's P.O.V

As my vision was dark, I heard a familiar bell ring loud in my ears; it wasn't painful to hear, but it would be hard to sleep through it. I knew what it meant; it was time for dismissal. Despite that I still kept my face hidden in the lap of my arms.

"Hey, Dr. Stein…"

The only words that formed in my head after that call was "Damn it!"

I was hoping to come up with a reason quickly why I was late; I was wrong. I looked up to where the voice was coming from; it was Soul as he stood before me with a facial expression of confusion.

"Are you alright? You kind of went out cold on us."

As groggy as I was, I somehow managed to mask it with a cheerful smile as I swiftly rose from my seat with my hands in my pockets of my jacket.

"I'm fine Soul."

I tried to keep a positive tone in my voice "I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

The boy seemed to have grown suspicious as he glanced at different areas of my face. He must've noticed the marks on my neck. A sly smirk spread across his face like his lips were being unzipped showing his seemingly devilish teeth.

"I think you slept in for a reason."

"Oh. R-Really?" I stammered, but I don't think he noticed.

He made an assumption that relaxed my nerves.

"You're dating Ms. Mjolnir, aren't you?"

I hesitated before I confirmed his guess "Um… yeah."

I looked passed his head seeing Black Star, Tsubaki and Maka were still in the classroom, staring at me with a look of concern.

I asked "Shouldn't you kids be going? You don't have to stay here."

Confused, Soul caught on as he turned his head to the direction of my sight. He explained "Oh, we decided to stay here to check on you."

"Thanks, I'm fine now."

I went home as Soul joined his friends.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know, I know; I was later than usual with the story. I apologize. Oh and also; Madonna of the Trail is one of the monuments of the United States for the dedication of pioneer women.


	3. Hanging out at the school yard

Curiosity (SteinxSpirit) Ch. 3

Regular P.O.V.

The gang (except for kid and Tsubaki)were hanging out in front of the school on the stairway. Soul lay on his back with his left arm covering his eyes from the blinding sunlight.

Maka walked over to him "Soul? When you talked to Professor Stein, what did you talk to him about?"

Soul removed his arm from his face to the back of his head, showing his blood-red eyes "He's dating Ms. Mjolnir."

"Stein's dating Ms. Mjolnir!?"

Black Star exclaimed in excitement as he ran to one of the stairs next to Soul to sit.

Soul closed his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and casually scolded "Hey, not so loud." He continued "Yeah, I guess he's dating her."

Black Star eagerly commanded in a normal voice "Give me the details."

Soul drew back his eyebrows and explained "Other than that, I seen some bite marks on his neck, he was covered in sweat and tired."

Confused, the blue haired boy raised an eyebrow as he asked "Wait, what does that have to do with it?"

"Isn't it obvious? They spent the night together."

"Well then in that case, what do you say if I pay a visit to Stein's house?"

Black Star stood up from the stair he was recently sitting on.

Soul lifted himself off his back from the concrete "If you want to," he stood up on his feet "but I'm going with you in case you say something awkward."

Maka stepped beside Soul, speaking in a stern voice "I'm going with you."

"Well, it's not choice," Soul added "I mean we ARE partners; I can't remember a time we didn't need each other."

"Yeah, you're right." The emerald-green eyed girl agreed.

"What's going on guys?"

A voice was heard along with a sound of clacking high-heel shoes. The three kids turned their heads to the source of the voice; it was Tsubaki with a facial expression of confusion, standing with both hands on either side of her hips.

Black Star explained "We're finding out what's up with Stein."

His weapon partner shifted her expression from confused to nervous "You mean…" She stuttered "S-spy on him? I don't know guys; I don't think we should snoop."

"C'mon Tsubaki, I'll go if you don't."

The long, black-haired girl hesitated "Okay, I'll go with you," She specified sternly "But only to make sure you don't get hurt; we're partners and partners look out for each other."

Black Star thrusts a fist into the air "Well, with that being said, off to Dr. Stein's house."

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to make, I was a bit moody there was some issues at home, but everything's okay now.


	4. He'll be here soon

I changed the story a little and added a "last minute" idea having to do with father-daughter bonding. You'll see it in the next chapter. It isn't much but I'll try harder next time. I got some more chapters written down(It's not complete), I just need to type it down.

Curiosity (SteinxSpirit) Ch. 4

Professor Stein's P.O.V

I finally made back home without any problems after a long drive. Hopefully, I can work without any interruptions; by interruptions, I mean Spirit. Lately, we've become more… drawn to each other; because of that, the things between me and that man are complicated. I opened my front door, entered my house and close the door behind me.

I turned my head screw for two seconds before I talked to myself "I wish could just relax, but I have some work to grade."

I walked in my work room; seeing my computer and desk facing me and touching the wall; the screen was glowing a snow white light from the device. I slowly and cautiously approached the computer.

I reminded myself "I turned off the computer before I went to bed," I hesitated as I lost some certainty. "… at least I thought I did."

A memory appeared in my mind like a flashing camera, causing me to stop on my feet immediately; I exclaimed in my head, clenching my hand into a fist "Spirit! He must've turned on the computer before I fell asleep!"

I felt a little confused, knowing of no reason why that man would want to use my computer as I leaned forward to see what's on the screen "But, why would he need to-?"

What I've seen on the computer screen caused me to stop my sentence, reading what it says; I read it aloud "Tomorrow, well meet here like last time."

The only words that I could form in my head after reading the message as I placed my face in my palm in was "Of course".

I took a seat on my chair in front of my computer, stretched my arms straight above my head and yawned "It's been a long day… " Before I placed my two palms upon the desk "But it's not over yet."

I closed the document on the screen and opened a different document that shown all of the students' grades and checked every one of them out from top to bottom.

Regular P.O.V.

At Maka and Soul's house, the four teens were sitting in the living room, making a plan to how they'll find out what's wrong with Professor Stein.

Maka pointed at the front of Professor Stein's house on a blueprint sheet "Ok, here's what Professor Stein's house should look like from the inside out."

Soul, sitting upside down on the couch, his head hanging off the cushion and his legs resting on the back, suddenly noticed something not right "Umm… where did you get the blueprints."

Maka looked away from Soul's direction, feeling flustered.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Father-Daughter Bonding

Here it is, the chapter of father-daughter bonding. I hope you all enjoy. :D

Curiosity (SteinxSpirit) Ch. 5

[Flashback time]

Maka, who propped her chin on her arm, and her father, Spirit were sitting at table in some high-priced restaurant called 'The Party Chameleon' which was more or less a dance/bar type of restaurant; why Spirit thought bringing his daughter to a restaurant that sold any form of alcohol(mainly or not) was beyond even the romantically-complicated man full of pleads for a daughters acceptance, but of course he wouldn't go as far as buying his sweet little girl any alcoholic beverages, so the restaurant did sell beverages that are for minors, they're just mainly apple or orange juice drinks. Maka didn't really care about being in some fancy restaurant or even for a specific drink or meal, she only cared for getting those blueprints for Stein's house, she had to have a father-daughter date with her Dad.

They've already given they're order to the waiter and of course like the other times before being around his daughter, Spirit's . Excusing himself to the Men's room(to compose himself) Thinking about what to say to his own flesh and blood to make her smile, he splashed a palm-full of water onto his face.

"Okay, I can do this," The red haired man felt a rush of confidence through his entire body. "As long as I keep cool, I'll get through this father-daughter date with no problem."

He hugged himself, being engulfed in a pink euphoria aura "And maybe, Maka might even accept me as her father once more."

Maka was still sitting at the table, and began rolling a lock of her hair back and forth between her index finger and thumb "This place is… okay, even if Papa is here." She muttered, a light shade of red of suddenly creeped on her cheeks, realizing what she said "W-what am I saying?! I'm just here for the blueprints, that's all."

Under Maka's distrust and possible hostility towards her father(or at least his perverted side), she would never admit it to anyone even to Soul, sometimes she did enjoy bonding around him like they used to… just sometimes. The meals were brung to the table: Lobster, still waiting for her father to join the table before the food gets cold.

The men's door gently swung opened seconds later, holding the door was Spirit. He sat back down across from Maka, who stopped playing with her hair to look at her father, raising her head to see him with that goofy grin on her face, it made her giggle, but not enough for her Papa to hear.

Joining the table booth with Maka, he noticed the orders have have been delivered; a delicious meal along with some conversation about Soul later.  
He asked randomly "So, how're your grades in school?"

She moved her eyes upward, looking at her father, the question surprisingly getting her attention "They're fine." She answered hestitantly.

What's going on? Maka felt more... happier with her dad, she didn't feel annoyed around him at all.

At the dancefloor where the disco ball spun frequently, reflecting its dots of light onto the multi-colored area, now spun slowly as the song "I do it for you" by "Bryan Adams" started to play. Maka always did like this song, it always made her think of... peace, times when their relationship was as solid as a rock.

Maka just couldn't help but smile warmly to the beautifully slow-tempo melody of the piano of the song. A hand caught her attention as it was within range of the corner of her eye.

"A Father-Daughter dance?" Spirit requested as he held his hand out to Maka. "For old times sake."

A moment of thinking had passed before the teen took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

 _Look into my eyes_

 _And you will see what you mean to me_

The area was as if it were a highschool prom, including the two who just joined the dancefloor. Maka's right hand intwined with her father's as the left was on his back; Spirit's left hand was on Maka's back. They slowly stepped and turned as they enjoyed the music.

 _"Just search your heart,_

 _Search your soul_

 _And when you find me there,_

 _You'll search no more"_

Maka lost her balance and almost fell to the floor causing her to yelp until Spirit caught her and pull her back into balance.

"I got you."

They returned to their peaceful moment. A moment worth cherishing.

 _"Don't tell me_

 _It's not worth fighting for_

 _You can't tell me_

 _it's not worth dying for"_

They stopped and held eachother in a hug; Maka laid her head on his chest as if it were a pillow out of comfort.

 _"Everything I do_

 _I do it for you"_

Maka was so content, so... happy in that moment, she wished it would last forever. She closed her eyes as a tear of joy escaped them and rolled down her cheek.

[Time Skip]

Spirit and Maka were sitting in the car, peaceful silence until she spoke happily

"Thank you for taking me out today, Papa." She grinned. "I had fun."

Just hearing that almost made the man cry tears of joy, but he wanted to hold his tears back; he didn't want to act weird in front of his daughter... not this time.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart."

"Well, I have to go, it's kinda late."

She opened the car door as she was about to leave the car.

"Wait, Maka."

Spirit caught her attention "I want to give you something."

He reached into his suit and quickly pulled out a rolled up blue sheet of paper and handed it over to Maka.

"It's the blue prints to Stein's house. A promise is a promise."

Maka reached a hand out to get the blue prints and exited the car "Thanks." Still maintaining a content attitude.

"Can we hang out again soon?" She asked with a cheerful smile planted on her face.

Spirit answered with a nod "Sure. Let me know when you want to."

They said their goodbyes, Spirit drove who knows where and Maka went into her house.

[The Present]

All Black Star and Tsubaki could to was just stare in confusion knowing that in a while, Maka enjoyed her father's company; the same man who goofed around most of the time.  
Soul just couldn't find a positive way to comment on what happened that day, it was just so... unexpected to him, so he just said what he thought about the most puzzling story he had ever heard "So, it looks like you enjoyed hanging around your old man, huh?" he said with a sly look.

Maka felt her face burning "Oh, shush!"

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note: This was actually something that popped into my head. Also the song "Everything I do, I do it for you" is sung by

Bryan Adams. The song(or at least the lyrics) makes me feel that it could relate to the relationship between Spirit and Maka. He does goof, but he tries to be a responsible father sometimes.

I do not own the song, it belongs to their respected owners.


	6. Okay, here's the plan!

Maka began discussing plan "Ok, Black Star thought about breaking in."

Soul leaned forward "And if we do...?" He said, encouraging her to go on, even though he knew what would happen should the group beak in the man's house.

"Stein would catch us and have us arrested." Maka added "… or worse." Eveyone in the room knew what could possibly worst than being thrown in jail; dissection.

Black Star chirped "Well, does anyone have any other ideas?"

Maka suggested "We could come up with an excuse to get in the house."

"How?"

Maka held her chin in thought for a moment. "Hmm..." She let out. An idea popped up.

"Okay, I got something."

Soul looked up at Maka "What'd you come up with?"

"The two of us could ask for an extra assignment while the other two search the house?" she tried.

Soul immediately agreed "I'm on board." He leaned back with his left arm lying on the couch rest.

"Besides, I'm not risking myself getting arrested for breaking into my own teachers house. It'd be so uncool."

"If anyone wants to go against this plan, say so now." Maka spoke as if she were speaking to a crowd, but not as loud.

Black Star spoke up "You know what?" He got up from the couch. "I'm with you."

"What do you think, Tsubaki?"

The girl held her meister's hand tight. "If you're going, I'm going with you."

Maka smiled "Okay, to Professor Stein's house!"

End of Chapter 6


	7. At Stein's house

I'm sorry that it took awhile, I kinda got caught up in drawing Hetalia fanart, don't think I'm over Soul eater though, I'll usually write the story on paper when I'm absent. Anyway, I tried making this chapter more longer. If there's any errors, typos, let me know. On to the story.

Curiosity(SteinxSpirit) Ch. 7

The group hid behind the bushes in Stein's front yard. Something felt wrong; it was as if there was a piece of the plan that wasn't settled. Maka realized what it was.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath.

Tsubaki turned her attention to the girl in distress "What's wrong?"

"I forgot who'll distract Stein."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find… someone… to" she trailed off, having a strange feeling as if someone was staring at her.

She turned finding out who the frozen eyes are; it was Soul and Black Star looking at the girls with a smirk as if they're suggesting something. Maka looked in their direction and caught on along with Tsubaki.

"What?! Why us?" The girls said in a quiet unison, knowing that if they shout, they'll draw some attention to theirselves; the last thing they need is being seen behind a bush.

The boys just stared, hoping that it would convince their partners to help carry out part of the plan; it worked.

Maka huffed in annoyance "Alright."

"We'll do it." The girls crossed their arms.

Maka added "But you owe us."

Soul promised "Sure." He added "If anything happens, just shout, alright?"

The two girls nodded in response.

The group walked to Stein's front door and to what's most expected, an eager blue haired boy was the one to ring the doorbell and Soul was the one to pinch his nose painfully as a way to scold him to not do something too quickly before you plan it. In response, the boy rubbed his nose and stood with both hands on his sides as soon as he heard the door creek open, the light filling the porch from a Biology teacher pushing the door slowly open to see who wants to talk to him at this time of night.

Ah... Maka and her friends, how heavenly, the Professor mentally smirked.

"Hello, Professor!" Maka greeted.

"Hello." Professor Stein asked "What're you kids doing here? Y'know you have school tomorrow." The man did enjoy some company, but he didn't want any of his students to fall asleep during class.

Maka explained "Can you help us with our biology?"

Professor Stein grinned, but this time physically.

"I'd be happy to." He did like helping out his students with any situation they need, but he personally likes dissecting animals, dead or alive.

He let the kids in, moving aside.

An idea popped up in Black Star's head "Wait, Professor Stein!"

It got the man's attention. "Hm?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

Stein gave the directions "Go left, then straight."

"Thank you." He bowed and left.

The stitched covered man looked over to Soul "You need anything?"

Soul raised an eyebrow "I gotta go too."

He swiftly followed Black Star.

He turned his attention to Tsubaki "And you, Tsubaki?"

"I'd like to stay here with Maka." Tsubaki added "And learn some biology lessons."

"In that case ladies, let's begin."

Meanwhile in the corridor, Soul and Black Star look at different doors that hat have mini-windows showing what are in each room as they scroll down the hallway along with coming across a few photos of Stein and Spirit, by a guess, when they were kids; all of them were "adorable" according to Soul, but he didn't say it out loud, because saying adorable wouldn't be too manly.

Eventually, the boys found their destination; the bedroom or at least that's where Stein's skeletons lie, or in this case: closet.

"Alright, we're here."

"Wait, Soul."

"What's up?" Soul turned to his buddy.

"I actually gotta-" Black Star squirmed around with his legs closed, wrapped around his hands.

Soul caught on "Come back when your done."

Black Star did as he was told and left.

Soul twisted the knob with no trouble, opening the door, to his surprise.

"The bedroom door's unlocked? Huh."

End of Chapter 7.

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I decided to just leave it at a cliffhanger. Don't worry, There'll be more soon.


	8. Searching through the corridor

Author's note: Okay you guys deserve an explanation, the best one I can give is I was about to submit this until the internethad to be fixed. Don't worry, there's more to come. Actually, the next chapter will be the last.

Curiosity(SeinxSpirit) Ch. 8

Soul slowly opened the door, which was a dumb idea, considering the creaking sound the door made with movement, so he decided to just push the door make the sound quick, which was also a dumb idea because he pushed it hard enough to slam into the wall so loud, if there were any cockroaches around to hear it, they likely have scurried into some unknown area.

But surprisingly, no one seemed to have heard it. He looked at the room that now can be seen in all its glory, except it looked like the aftermath of a sex party.

"Soul, I'm back. Did you find anything?"

Black Star ran through the hallway towards Soul and stopped in his his tracks when he was about a couple feet away from him "Yeah." Soul pointed at his discovery "His room's kinda messy."

He walked in the room "You'd think he would at least keep the floor clear."

Black Star followed after and nodded in agreement "Mhm."

Meanwhile with Maka and Tsubaki

In a room with at least 10 kitchen cabinets used for who knows what and Maka sincerely hopes to never find out. Tsubaki, however was too busy looking at Maka's face that on the outside looked eager, but someone as close to her as Tsubaki knows that Maka is quite squeemish. With Professor Stein in the room, it's obvious why a meister like her would pretend to be ecstatic to do something that would make her sick to her stomach like cutting an animal open; hopefully, the boys won't take too long.

Stein wearing a pair of gloves and pulled out a couple of trays with... lab frogs?

'Frogs? It's alittle gross, but I'll get through it.' Maka thought.

Stein placed the trays on the oak desk next to eachother in front of the girls.

"Okay ladies, to keep things basic, I've started you off with dissecting frogs." Which was pretty obvious when there was nothing but frogs on the trays.

He searched around in a small drawer briefly to pull out a couple pairs of latex gloves. "You'll have to wear these before you get started."

He tossed the the gloves to the girls; they flew like they were footballs being passed along, which were caught.

Meanwhile in Stein's bedroom

The blankets on the bed were hanging off of the matress and onto the floor, which had some clothes making it hard for the duo to search around, so eventually, they just decided to kick them aside as they moved along. But grabbed Souls attention was what some of the attire was made of, which were... leather?

Soul inspected it closer as if it were a clue, which it pretty much was. It was exactly what he thought it was "A corset." If anything made him blush a dark red, it was this BDSM attire that lies in his sight.

This didn't surprise the young boy, considering the 'old man's' sadistic attitude. He didn't dare touch the garment, for God knows what's on it.

' _Man, he's into some kinky shit._ ' He commented.

"Is that what I…?" Black Star, now behind him, added.

Soul just nodded.

"That guy's a freak!"

 _TINK!_

Soul snapped his head toward the sound of glass tapping on the floor.

"Black Star, did you hear that?" A nervous grin slowly creped on his face, he shook in fear.

Black Star felt something tap his foot. Curious, he grabbed what apparently was an empty glass bottle.

"It's just a wine bottle, dude. Relax."

Soul took a breath "Alright, I'm cool."

The young ninja just couldn't help but snicker "You got scared by a wine bottle."

Right now, this is most embarrassing moment yet for Soul.

"Oh, ha ha." Soul laughed flatly. "Just search."

The boys went back to snooping. Black Start thought there was no harm in checking under the bed until he felt something flesh-like… wait, flesh? He stretched his hand out a little further- "You shouldn't be here."

The ominous female voice whispered from under the bed, making him draw his hand back out of fear. What kind of things does that sick freak keep under his bed?

"Hey, Soul." He swung his hand in a circular motion, gesturing him to check something out. Soul rolled his eyes and shook his head, having a feeling his friend was goofing off, but he went with it.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You shouldn't be here." The female voice repeated. It was enough to send chills up Soul's spine.

He chuckled nervously "Black Star, quit playing around, this isn't funny."

"It's not me, dude." Black Star clarified.

Soul knew it wasn't him, he just wanted to deny the possibility of an undead body under the bed.

"You shouldn't be here." The voice uttered out more angrily. The boys took a few steps back slowly as the voice repeated the phrase and crawled out from under the bed, until she shown her appearance which was a little girl with hair that reached her shoulders in a white gown with a few exceptions: her body seemed to be decaying like a blue, rotting corpse, just as Black Star predicted. The only thing that kept the boys in the room is their fear-induced trance which the sound of the girl's footsteps were enough to snap them out of it.

"Hey, Black Star." Soul said calmly.

"Yeah, Sou-?"

Soul left a gust of wind behind him along with his bromantic buddy "LET'S GET THE HELL OF HERE!"

Soul practically sprinted out of the room, Black Star running after him without looking back to see the undead girl chasing after them.

Meanwhile in the Laboratory, with Professor Stein, he pretty much instructed as thoroughly and as patiently as possible of what to do when dissecting the subject.

"Okay, your subject is nailed to the tray, so all you need to do is cut skin and move the skin flaps to the side to see the organs."

Maka never thought she would do something so gruesome and repulsive, cutting open a frog, something the squeamish should never have to do, but it's just to buy the boys some time.

Fortunately for her, she knew she didn't have to the moment she heard screaming in the corridor and the fact that she seen the boys sprinting but stopped by the lab to grab both of the girls; they were going to question being snatched up like that but they heard the boys shouted something that sound like gibberish, but the only words they could only make out were "Ghost!" and "Run!", which were more than enough for both Maka and Tsubaki to catch on. The girls sprinted without a second thought, leaving the supplies to fall on the floor and leaving the as Soul quoted "haunted ass mansion" and headed for the forest.

Stein P.O.V

Oh, come on! Did you _really_ think I didn't know what they were up to? Maka can't even look at the dissection of an animal, much less performing one and anyone who's ever befriended her knows this! It was fun scaring those kids, that's for sure! I guess, I'll have a bonus reaction since they're in the forest. I pulled out a pocket sized remote; it's just to make alittle noise mainly to scare off intruders (Like any burglar would want to risk their neck breaking into a house as creepy as his). I pressed the red button on the remote.

Regular P.O.V

In the forest where the group just took the time to catch their breath.

Maka spoke up "I guess Professor Stein knew what we were up to."

Soul replied "If that's the case that gives us more reason to hall tail out of here."

He swore he felt his eyes almost pop out due to the quiet, ominous whispers he's hearing from the bushes. If he and group ran any faster, Sonic would look at them with envy, which they did, and in some other universe, a blue hedgehog is swearing out whoever beat his speed and in this one, Professor Stein is laughing knowing he scared the crap out of his students.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
